


Michiru's Lipstick

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. Michiru plans her revenge after Yaten makes fun of her lipstick color.





	Michiru's Lipstick

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru forgot about the new students as she applied lipstick. She focused on her reflection before she heard a familiar voice.

‘’What a vulgar color.’’

Michiru’s eyes widened after she recognized Yaten Kou’s voice. *One of the new students?* she thought. She never forgot about what Yaten said about her lipstick. Scowling, Michiru shook and gripped her lipstick until it snapped in half. She glanced at Yaten as the latter departed. She continued to tremble.

Michiru remembered her spare lipstick. She stopped trembling. A smile appeared at a snail’s pace. *I WILL get even!* she thought.

After a few minutes, Michiru viewed Yaten resting under a tree. Her smile returned. Michiru glanced from her lipstick to Yaten. *What a vulgar color* she thought. Michiru’s smile stretched from ear to ear. She approached Yaten.

Michiru applied lipstick on the latter’s lips. She stepped back and continued to smile. She never forgot about how vain Yaten was. Michiru departed. She heard a shriek from Yaten after a few seconds. *What a vulgar color.*

 

THE END


End file.
